


Every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Possibly a drabble, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been having nightmares fairly frequently which leads to trouble sleeping and Harry just wants to cuddle to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've actually finished in a while so I hope that people enjoy it. Title is from Bubbly by Colbie Calliat. The nightmare although not too scary when read (I think) is described in detail so trigger warning I guess????

When him and Harry had discovered that he was pregnant, they couldn't have been more overjoyed. About a year after they had gotten married when Harry was twenty-one and Louis was twenty-three, the couple had begun trying for a baby. There had been multiple periods when Louis wasn't sure if he would be able to properly sit down for weeks because the sex was so frequent, and so intense between them. But then a year turned into two years which turned into three without Louis getting pregnant that they sort of pushed the idea to the back burner; dissapointed, but figuring if things continued the way they were, they could resort to other measures like adoption or surrogacy, etc.

Louis remembers pacing back and forth in the bathroom, wearing red plaid pajama pants too big for him and one of his husband's white t-shirts that hung slightly off his frame; waiting in anxiety for the pregnancy tests -he took three- to reveal their results. Their house was empty and mostly silent except for the whispering of the t.v. downstairs since Harry had to go into work even though he was scheduled to have a day off. After waiting for three nerve wracking minutes, Louis picked up test number one that had a small pink plus sign on it. Feeling himself smile but not wanting to get his hopes up, Louis picks up the second test which also had a nearly identical pink plus. And the third, it said pregnant - plain and simple on the electronic display which was all the proof Louis needed.

Louis couldn't help but grin widely to his reflection in excitement. He quickly left the bathroom to go get his laptop to look up some great ideas on how to tell his husband of four years that he's going to be a father.

~o~

It is four and a half months later and Louis didn't expect being pregnant would be so difficult. He was still happy about it; especially after trying for so long, but instead of being "woo!" it's now at "it's been six months and there's still three more to go..." The first thing was, people wanted to touch his stomach all the time; some even doing it without asking him which was not cool. Second, he's practically starving, all the fucking time. It's like the typical meal wouldn't hold him for long before he's eating a snack (that is almost always healthy if Harry has anything to say abou it). But the worst thing has got to be the lack of sleep he's been getting.

Ever since late in the fifth month of his pregnancy, he's been having nightmares that would startle him awake in fear and would keep him awake for at least a couple hours before he could finally fall asleep again. And tonight is no different.

The dream version of him in this nightmare is running along a narrow dirt path in a dark forest made up of decaying, gnarled trees whose blackened branches loom above him and reach towards the purple, hazy sky. Both sides of the small uneven path are lined by two never-ending rows of grim reapers that have long, shiny, menacing scythes and an outstretched arm reaching out to touch Louis to end his life. Then on top of that, there is a mega-huge grim reaper chasing him from behind that has to be the size of a eight story building who has thunderous footsteps and a bony hand that frequently reaches down to touch him.

Dream Louis may not be pregnant in his nightmare, but he is dumb enough to look back at the large grim reaper chasing him. The sight of worms twisting their way out of the eye sockets and the maniacal grin on its face has Louis bolt up in bed in terror. The sheets are tossed about from the thrashing of his legs and he is sweating all over, mouth open in a silent scream and heart beating erratically from panic and fear.

Next to him, his husband is sleeping soundly with his side of the blankets clutched tightly in one of his fists, lightly snoring and his other arm slung over Louis' waist with his hand on his rounded belly, looking peaceful. Unable to stay in bed any longer, Louis gently picks up Harry's arm to not disturb him before quietly tip-toeing as best he can out of bed to go downstairs. On his way to the living room, he catches a glimpse of the clock in the kitchen that reads 3:08 am.

Louis sighs to himself because this is the third time this week that he's gotten out of bed because of a bad nightmare. And every time, Harry comes to find him to cuddle and take him back upstairs. He does so again tonight. Louis is settled comfortably into the sofa with one of the lights on and a hand on his stomach below his shirt, absentmindedly rubbing little circles into the soft skin with his hand where he'd felt the baby kick with the television volume turned down just low enough for him to hear.

During one of the last commercial breaks of a trashy "reality" TV show that he's been watching for nearly an hour, Louis hears the telltale creak of the wooden stairs; a sign telling him that his husband is awake. When Harry comes to join him on the couch, he drops down heavily into the seat next to Louis and leans his head on his shoulder. Louis can't help but card his fingers through the long, sleep tangled curls when Harry is so close and relaxed. The younger man closes his eyes in content with a soft sigh, not saying anything for a while before finally choosing to ask plainly "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah. Can't go back to sleep." Louis responds.

"I'm sure you could though... Why don't we go back upstairs and and cuddle? If you don't, or can't fall back asleep then that's okay, but you have to at least try."

There is a momentary frown on Louis' lips because he sort of doesn't want to go back to sleep before he nods his head and reaches for the remote to turn off the TV. Harry is the first to get up in order to help Louis off the couch, and together (with Harry's arm over Louis' shoulders, pulling him into his side) they climb back into bed. Louis settles beneath the covers on his side, curled up as small as possible while Harry turns their TV on with no sound but enables closed captioning before also getting into bed to curl around him as the big spoon. They fidget with positions before the perfect one is found with Harry's arms around Louis's middle, hands on his belly and face sort of against his neck with Louis fitted perfectly against him.

As the couple watches TV, Harry frequently whispers nice and cute things to Louis to keep his mind anywhere but on his fears. He says things like the typical "I love you" and "Do you ever wonder why you want to like squeeze or hug cute things?" and "Isn't it weird how you never see a baby pigeon?"

It's the middle of the night, and Louis is warm, calm, and feeling loved. Harry's hands stop moving eventually and when Louis turns his head to look at him, he is fast asleep with his soft pink lips slightly parted. Louis can't help but feel so fond of him before a large wave of tiredness hits him, making him open his mouth for a large yawn. Blinking blearily and mind clouded with fatigue, Louis nestles himself close to his husband's lean, warm body and closes his eyes for sleep as he lays his hands on top of Harry's large ones. And even though he can't hear him, Louis mumbles "I love you" to the twenty five year old and presses a light kiss to the back of his hand, just because.


End file.
